A Twist of Fate
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: Oneshot. That night in Godrics Hollow created a family and different Wizarding World. Four years after the killing of the Potters. Implied Tom R./Severus S. Warning: spanking of a minor- if that bothers you, please go elsewhere
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating 'A New Life' I'm halfway through writing the next chapter and it will be up asap. For now, here's a little oneshot I wrote a while back on my ipod. Un-beta-ed ? (I suck at spelling) Rated for spanking.. among other things.

* * *

Tom riddle was sitting comfortably in the living room of riddle mansion. It had been four years since he defeated the Potters. Unfortunately the woman Severus Snape wanted him to spare got in the way of him taking the child. She, in short, was not spared.

Ever since Lord Voldemort heard a prophecy that said he would be defeated by a mere infant, he sought out this baby. At the end he narrowed it down the two families- the Longbottoms and Potters. Both families were Aurors with a potentially powerful baby.

The Longbottoms were visited first. Voldemort felt no connection with their baby and deemed them useless. He decided to have a bit of fun before killing them, though. The crutiatus curse was quite effective and entertaining to watch. Both, woman and man struggled and fought the curse until the bitter end. They passed out after the curse was put on them several times. Before Voldemort had the chance to awaken them and begin his torture anew, fighting broke out downstairs. The Aurors had finally showed up. Voldemort was about to cast 'Avada Kadavra' when a brave Auror barged through the door. As the pounding of footsteps on the stairs came closer, he decided the best course of action would to just apperate away. Just as he began to, he cast the killing curse at the Auror who seemed too stunned to see the actual Lord Voldemort to do anything. The last thing Tom had seen before being pulled away was the man crashing to the ground, a glazed coat over his eyes and more people crashing into the room.

Just over two weeks later, Tom had gained the intelligence of where the potters were hiding. Of course as he and his death eaters planned, he kept in mind of his promise to Severus. Severus was such a loyal servant. He had even tricked the so called great wizard Dumbledore into believing he was spying for the light. In reality, he was giving the light false intelligence and the dark set up minor plots to make each look 'real'.

However that night, when they traveled to the potters, tom found that he could not in fact keep that promise. He had felt the connection with the boy- the power of his magical core. The father, a top Auror in fact, posed a threat for a mere minute. He had fired a few spells- all which were redirected into a nearby wall. Then he was killed, by a wonderful death eater behind Voldemort who had been rewarded handsomely with being the minister of magic (currently).

The woman was much more resilient than the man. She pleaded with Tom- and threw herself in front of her baby. He had tried to simply capture her, and bring her as a reward for Severus. However she had blocked all of his spells, wandlessly, amazingly enough. So, the only way left to retrieve the boy was to- unfortunately kill her.

Tom riddle had debated with himself for quite a while about what to do with the boy once he had him within his grasp. His first instinct was to kill him. However, he found a better solution. Why not take the boy and raise him himself? If the boy was destined to kill him, why not raise him to think that was the wrong choice? Why kill a soon to be powerful wizard when he could simply raise him differently.

Shortly after kidnapping the boy, the ministry had fallen. Dumbledore was killed at the hands of Severus Snape (who was now headmaster of Hogwarts) and Lucius Malfoy was minister of magic. All was well in the world. Everything 'good' was reformed as many people on that side saw that Voldemort had won anyway. Those who were neutral remained that way, and honestly Tom didn't care. There had, of course, been a war for almost a year and a half. Many only went along with the change for the sake of Harry Potter. The few that hadn't, well, some currently resided in Azkaban, while others became too persistent in their pursuit to bring the down fall of Voldemort, and were killed swiftly.

There was always the problem with mudbloods and such. However, Tom found a way around that. All children, from all backgrounds attended Hogwarts at the age of 11. After they graduated, most were accustomed to the Dark Lord's ways and stayed that way. Before he had taken over, Tom riddle was painted as an evil muggle hating man. That wasn't all true. Yes, he thought it was wrong for muggles to fall in love with wizards, but the children were not to blame for that. Those children could be molded to be on Tom's side. Their parents were to blame. What's the point in losing a valuable wizard over something that wasn't their fault?

Most things in the world went on as usual after the war. The muggle world was left alone and most wizards were persuaded to think the same way as Voldemort. Diagon alley and Hogsmead were still the popular and crowded places, as usual. Even Hogwarts hadn't changed that much. Voldemort thought about hiring death eaters to teach, but quickly banished that idea. He most certainly did not want the majority of those baboons to teach children, especially his Harry. Most of the staff remained the same, only a few resigned and were replaced by- of course- qualified teachers who were interviewed by Tom himself.

Tom chuckled fondly, and called for Hiker, one of his favorite house elves.

House elf rights were negotiated and finally ended with that they were free and had most human rights. Of course, most remained with their masters as many thought it was a sin to just up and leave your master. They even had rights now that no one could harm them, and if they did, elves could fight back. Tom actually liked house elves; they were incredibly loyal and protective. They also had a quick mind of their own, much like a Slytherin. For this, they were respected by the dark lord.

"Please bring Harry to his room; I'd like to talk to him."

"Yes sir master riddle, right away"

Tom nodded in approval and the elf popped away. Tom quickly made his way to Harrys room, where as he suspected, where Hiker and Harry beat him to. Tom smiled- that is until he saw Harry's face. His glasses were hanging off one ear and his clothes were caked in mud and had a torn knee. The boy's face had look of dread as he gazed up at Tom.

Tom dismissed Hiker, "Harrison Marvolo! What happened to you?"

Harry looked at his shoes, "I was playing outside."

Tom raised an eyebrow; this five-year-old had gotten into a great deal of mischief over these few years and knew the consequences and rules.

"And how, pray tell, did you become this filthy?"

Harry bit his lip, "You're gunna be mad."

"Harry..."

"Well first I was just playing around and pretended I was fighting a dragon, like in the story book. Then I kinda pretended that I was on fire right after I killed the dragon, n that the mud puddle was a big pond and it put the fire out. Then another dragon showed-ed up and had to climb up the tree to fight it. N that's how my pants got ripped."

"You know you're not supposed to play in trees or in mud Harry."

"Yeah, I knows." the boy sounded forlorn and Tom hoped to finish this quickly. He was actually coming in to tell Harry that he was going to take him to Fortesecues ice cream shop as a reward for being so good lately.

Tom scooped the filthy boy up in his arms. "First, you are going to have a bath. Then we are going to have a long discussion about your behavior."

"Yes sir"

Tom carted the boy down the hall and set him on the counter. He ran the hot and cold water, waiting for it to be the perfect temperature for little Harry. As soon as it was okay, he turned to Harry. First he took off the boy's glasses, then shirt. Trousers and shorts soon followed. Tom cast a cleaning charm on the glasses and put them back on Harry before lifting the boy and placing him in the tub.

For the entire duration of the bath, Tom scrubbed Harry clean and Harry played with a plastic boat. Harry wasn't too involved in his play and really just pushed the boat around over the waves. Soon the bath was over and Harry was rinsed. Tom held out a towel for Harry to wrap up in as he cast a drying charm on his hair. He led the towel clad boy down the hall back to his room. He left the boy standing in the middle of the room as Tom went or fetch a night shirt for Harry. Tom sat on the bed and pulled Harry closer, drying him off and extracting a few giggles from the boy. After he was thoroughly dried, Tom slipped the night shirt over the boy's head. It reached his ankles and was a pale blue.

"Now," Tom began, becoming stern, "You know why you are being punished?" Harry nodded, "A verbal answer young man."

"Yes sir."

Tom nodded and guided the boy over his knee. He then trapped the boy's legs between both of his legs and pulled the nightshirt up, which bunched around his arms. Tom looked down on the small, quivering bottom before him.

"Six smacks, three for each broken rule." Without further ado, Tom let his hand fall twice on one cheek, which ended up to be his entire bottom. He landed another two firm smacks on the boys sit spots and the last two on each thigh. The boy cried and howled with each smack. Tom was harder this time than other times. Maybe this was because Harry could have been hurt if he fell out of the tree or slipped from the mud.

Harry's bottom was a pink when Tom was finished. Tom lifted the boy up and sat him on his lap, careful to maneuver him so his bottom wouldn't be against anything. Harry snuggled closer as tears still leaked out of his eyes.

"Come now," Tom said as he brushed away tears, "It's over now, why don't you take a nap, I'll come fetch you for dinner." Harry nodded and allowed Tom to tuck him in, lying on his stomach of course.

Tom smiled as the boy drifted to sleep. He had always wanted a child, through never found women very interesting. In fact, he was already in a relationship with none other than Severus Snape.

Severus was upset when that woman -lily was it? - was dead. He became angry and withdrawn. In the end he found comfort with Tom and Harry. And Tom took full advantage of that. Harry was fond of both men as they were both a constant in his life. Severus had even begun to teach the boy controlled magic and other pre-Hogwarts studies.

Tom closed the door. His room was safely down the hall, and included silencing spells. Severus had just come home from Hogwarts and would be pleased to know that they had a bit of alone time before dinner. After all, that was as least three hours away.

Tom's smile changed to a smirk as he made his way to the study in search of Severus. It would be wonderful to have dessert before dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay. I made a second chapter. My mind just kept coming back to it and a few people told me to continue. So, here's another chapter. :) and I know the spacing might look weird, but I did it on my iPod, so sorry if it looks strange. Enjoy.

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. Blinking a few times, the five year old realized he didn't have his glasses on. He reached over to the nightstand beside him and found his glasses. He slipped them on to his nose and slipped his feet from under the blanket.

Hiker popped in, sensing the young boy was awake, and went immediately to the wardrobe. "Good evening Master Harry. Did you have a pleasant nap?"

Harry blinked away the fogginess to remember what 'pleasant' meant. His face brightened when he figured it out, "yeah, it was nice."

Hiker turned, dress robes in his arms. Tom had insisted that they dress up for dinner. Harry personally didn't see the point in putting on fancy clothes just to eat.

He pouted, "Aww, can't I wear my regular clothes? Just this once, please Hiker?" Harry stuck his bottom lip out as he pleaded. The dress robes may look nice, but they were anything but comfortable.

"Now, now Master Harry, don't you remember what happened last time you to tried to go to dinner in play clothing?"

Harry scowled to the best of his five year old ability. Of course he remembered what happened, but it didn't mean he agreed. Severus had caught him running down the hall, away from Hiker and the dinner clothes. Severus had lectured him and swatted him a few times. It didn't really hurt, but it was enough for Harry to try the pity card on his father. No such luck.

Harry grudgingly accepted Hiker's help to put on the clothes and followed him down the hall to the dining room. Harry still had his version of a scowl which was really just a wrinkled nose and a slight frown.

When Harry entered the room behind Hiker, Tom let out a small chuckle. "what's with that look?"Harry glared, but saw Severus raise an eyebrow.

Harry dropped the look and took his place at the table beside Tom. Severus was across from him. Hiker and Drom walked into the room, each carrying a plate of food. The adults were served first, then Hiker came back with another plate for Harry.

The small boy happily noted that dinner was ham and Mac and cheese- his favorite. Although, he could do without the greenbeans.

All three thanked the house elf as he left and began to eat. Harry looked up just in time to see a look of distaste on Severus' face. Apparently he wasn't a fan of Mac and cheese.

Harry happily munched on the already cut ham, he was alternating between Mac and cheese and a piece of ham. He was of course, ignoring the greenbeans. Harry reached for his apple juice and sipped it, Sev and Tom were talking in Latin. Harry could understand a few words, thanks to Severus' lessons, but not much.

He was learning very basic Latin, English, and muggle studies. Tom wanted the young boy to excel in his future. He had high hopes for his young son.

Tom looked over at Harry, "Eat your greens Harry, they're good for you."

Harry pouted, "Maybe, but they're still yucky."

"Nevertheless, you know the rules. No leaving the table, and no dessert until you eat all you vegetables."

Harry sighed, and stabbed one of his five greenbeans. It was quickly shoved in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. All swiftly followed by a bite of Mac and cheese. Harry did the same with the next three, but glared at his plate when he ran out of Mac and cheese. Instead, he ate a piece of ham and a swallow of juice after the last bean.

The corner of Severus' lips turned slightly up when he saw the way Harry was trying to devour his vegetables. Both adults had finished their plates, Severus even grudgingly ate the cheese covered macaroni.

The youngest at the table finally finished his plate of food. The house elves had promptly collected the dishes and brought out dessert. Apple pie, which was another one of Harry's favorites, was served. The five year old, of course, was delighted and dug into his piece of pie.

Tom took an apple slice that was falling out of his pie and ate it, considering how to break the silence. "So Harry, how was your day?" Severus asked, beating Tom to it.

The boy twirled his fork between his fingers. "It was okay. I drawed in the morning, then I played outside after lunch."

"Really? Did you draw anything that you want to hang up?"

The boy nodded ecstatically, "Yeah I drawed lots, but I picked a few to hang."

Tom was becoming tired of Harry's speech... 'drawed, yucky' and quite a few others. He reminded himself that the boy was only five, and would (eventually and hopefully) grow out of it.

"Why don't you tell Severus what you did outside," Tom said, changing the subject. He had already told Severus what Harry did, but he knew Severus liked to hear Harry admit it himself.

Severus played along, "Yes Harry, did you make up any interesting, new games today?"

"Yeah, today I was a knight, fighting lots of dragons," the boy looked down, and poked the remains of his pie. "But I played in trees and a mud puddle, and Daddy spanked me."

Tom wanted to beam when Harry called him Daddy, he loves it when the young boy called him that.

"You know better than that Harry. Playing in mud and trees could be dangerous. You could have slipped and fallen in the mud, or fallen out of the tree." Severus continued.

"I know, I'm sowy Sev. I won't do it again."

Tom wanted to bang his head against the table when Harry brought back his lisp. Sure, it was cute and adorable, but way too deceiving. Tom's trouble really started when Harry started to talk. He was talking quite early, right after he warmed up to Severus and Tom. Ever since then, the boy sweet talked his way through practically everything.

Severus, on the other hand, smiled. He actually adores children, especially little ones. Severus had always wanted a son, and always thought Harry should have been his son. Lily's son. His wish came partially true. Tom adopted Harry, after he killed his parents, and was in a relationship with Severus. Severus, to everyone in the family was Harry's second dad, but called Sev. He didn't mind though, he at least meant something to the boy.

"Ah, I know it won't and I'm not mad. Come here," Severus said Harry, and held out his arms. The boy was delighted and slid to the floor and ran around Tom to hug Severus. Severus held him close, and pulled him into his lap. Tom smiled and shook his head at the two.

Harry rested his head against the older wizard's black robes.

Tom looked at the clock, it was already seven o'clock. "Harry, you have an hour until bedtime, why don't you and Severus go read a story in the library before bed?"

Tom still had a bit of work to do in his office and had to review papers for the ministry. Even though he wasn't the minister if magic, didn't mean he didn't have work to do. Lucius Malfoy did, after all, work for him.

Harry jumped up and grabbed Severus' hand. "Yeah! Come on Sev, we can go finish the book about the brothers!"

Tom raised his eyebrow, "The story of the deathly hallows?" Tom asked Severus.

Severus nodded and shrugged as he followed the little boy who was tugging on his hand. Tom shook his head and smiled, he all too well that the deathly hallows existed. He had the elder wand, and invisibility cloak. Before Severus killed Dumbledore, Tom confronted and disarmed him. Which, in turn gave him the elder possession of the elder wand. The invisibility cloak, he found hidden in Dumbledore's office, addressed to Harry. Tom had no idea though, where the resurection stone was. Little did he know that it was inside Harry's favorite stuffed animal, which he always kept safely in his arms at night.

Tom left for his office, while Severus was led to the library. He plucked the book off a shelf and sat down on the cozy couch. Harry nestled down next to him, leaning against Severus' side. Sev wrapped his arm around Harry, "Ready?"

Harry nodded, "Wait no! I need bunny!" bunny was his favorite stuffed animal. They always slept and read together. Severus was about to pull out his wand to summon the stuffed rabbit when it flew into the room and into the boy's arms.

Severus smiled and put his wand away. He would always be impressed with the power the little boy beside him had.

"Ready now?"

Harry nodded and squeezed bunny. The floppy ears were strewn on his chest and shoulder, and the black stitching made it look like it was smiling. Severus began the story and Harry rested his head against Severus' chest.

Ten minutes later, they were almost finished with the story and Harry was yawning. The moving pictures of the book and Severus' silky voice finally finished the story, minutes later. Severus put the book down on the table in front of him and looked down at Harry.

He was sound asleep. His dark brown curls lay messily on his head, sticking up almost everywhere. Bunny was clutches to his chest and his robes were disheveled. Severus watches as steady breaths were taken, and petted his hair as he slept. Harry's had slid to Sev's lap, while his body curled up around bunny.

Severus smiled and picked the boy up. Despite eating every meal, along with an occasional nutrition potion, Harry was quite light.

He held the boy with the messy head of curls on his shoulder. Harry stirred a bit and clutched bunny tighter, otherwise making no protests. Severus carried him to bed and pulled off his shoes. He gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry. It's bedtime and you have to get changed."

Hi eyes didn't open, but he sat up when Severus went to fetch a night shirt. Severus took bunny and set him aside. The glasses were gently taken off, folded, and put on the table. He peeled off the boy's clothes and helped him into a green night shirt. The second the shirt was on, Harry fell back on his pillow and reached for bunny. Severus, who had pulled the blankets back before he put Harry down, tucked him in.

Harry curled into a loose ball, with bunny still wrapped in him arms. One of the rabbit's ears lay on his small cheek, which was a light blue silk inside. Severus smiled and brushed a curl from Harry's forehead. He dimmed the lights and turned to leave the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Harry slept peacefully as Severus made his way to Tom's study. He walked in and found Tom quickly writing on a piece of parchment. "Still working?" Severus asked. Tom looked up, "Yes, just some paperwork I have to finish."

Severus nodded, "Harry is in bed, he fell asleep when we were reading. You know, his magical power still amazes me. He summoned his rabbit tonight, from his room, which is on the other side of the manor."

Tom smiled and finished signing the last paper. "Really? Yes, it sometimes amazes me, too." He stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of Severus. "So, you were reading the story of the deathly hallows to Harry tonight?"

"Yes, in Harry's words, 'it looked like a fun story'"

Tom took a step towards Severus, so that they were barely apart. "You know," Tom teased, "that story wasn't in the fiction section. So how did Harry find it? Unless, someone left it out?"

Severus raised his eyebrow, "I have no idea, my lord."

"Don't call me that, Severus." Tom said before kissing Severus.

Severus stopped for a moment and replied, "Yes, my lord."

A/N- ehh yeah I'm not writing the rest of this chapter... You can imagine whatever you want.

So, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows, and whatnot. Maybe, another chapter will come out later, possibly.

Well, I hope you liked it. Sorry, but I'm not too good at the cutsy sort of thing.. but I tried :)


End file.
